Chark Fire
Hebrews 12:29 Hebrews 12:29 ''"For our God is a Consuming Fire".'' The Fire of the Lord Original short on this persepctive. '''Chark Fire:-'''The Fire of Hell is consuming us in sin, but the Fire of our Lord God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit is greater in stregth and will eternally consume us to the bliss of our great lord and his son our savior for all eternal. As the light of God is greater and his fire is eternal love that of which nothing can put it out. Bio Chark Fire was born into one of Trussias wealthiest and most promenent familes and at his young age he exhibited strong intelligence and atributes. From sword fighting to academics Chark excelled it an astonishing rate, but he himself felt that something was different about his path in life. His loyalty though to his friend and family was strong, but yet his family saw darkness within him. A darkness the would shape him from the moment of his birth to every singal day, minute, and second of his life. From this and his extensive education provided by his family and the state he would gain the position of Deacon within the Trussian Christian Church of Faith. As Deacon for a time he felt fulfilled and at peace which would last for about a decade. Upon the tenth years of his service as deacon he woild be approached by a young female named Maria and her pup. After taking in Maria and her young newborn Pup, the both would soon fall in love with one another. As this transpired both Chark and Maria would be ripped apart from each on a cold snowy night from a vicious gypsies who were hunting Maria just days earlier. As this happened Chark was brutally beatan, the church he gratefully served was burned to the ground and his new love taken to be killled and tortured. As Chark was lying in the snow bleeding to death, the only light he saw was that of his church burning. Soon from this fire an Red Phoenix (the keeper of Hellfire and Sin) would emerge unleashing the true power of Chark deep within. The power of Hellfire and sin would soon be unleashed within Chark, his mind changed with his true self beinf unleashed within the galaxy. The aftermath of Charks new found abilties would soon end in only what can be desribed as an horrific sight. Dozens Killed, but only to save a mother and her child. Who would become his wife and son from then on, but there was an enormus cost for this. Only in which Chark would pay the price for the sins of what he has committed. Persoanlity Conniving, cunning, and self righteous Chark is extremly dangerous when in combat ofr when at odds with others who dare to challenge him. He exhibits traits of a phsycopath and socipath and he believes anything he does is justified by what God has told him to do. While at the same time he is carring and loving to his friends and family. His loyalty to them is strong and unquestionable to the point he would give his life for othe, but he still has violent tendencies. Only those close to him would be able to understand him for who he truly is and why he has commited the crimes he has done during his fall to darkness. Abilities Charks Abilties are some of the most dangerous that can be atrubutted with a Trussian. He has power over Hellfire and control of the sin the infects his veins. He can conjure his fire as he pleases and shape his sin to his will. Any one dares challenge him will only be cut down in ashes and blood. One of the Galaxies most powerful beings sacrifing himself for what will lay ahead.